n_u_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragconic Clan
Description The clan originated when a young couple went off to explore the world. They stumbled upon a island, which was nothing that has been booked and listed before. The island was a paradise at first glance, but a closer look, its was an Utopia, filled with life. As they walked upon the island, they noticed that the island was inhabited by Dragons. The elder of the dragons came up to the couple and promised power and life. The elder suddenly turned into a human and bit each one of them in the neck, which in turn granted the couple power and life. There power grew, and their lifespan was greatly increased. Everyone in the clan can take on a human, and dragon form. Once someone is bitten on the neck, then they are granted, the abilities stated below. Weaknesses: ''' Human Form- The sun will damage their eyes and skin, and weak against lightning jutsu. Dragon Form- Underbelly, deep wound through the underbelly will revert the dragon back to human form with a wound, depending on the type of dragon, different ninjutsu will have different affects. '''Ability: -All jutsu's with "Dragon" in their name are learned in one less post. -Able to transform into a dragon either fully, half way, or just partly into a dragon depending on your rank. -Don't age {Choose what age you want to start, but you must be that age at the time you decide to remain that age} -Enhanced Smell -Eyes can copy jutsu like the Sharingan, but not completely precise, but the details of the jutsu can be seen. -Can reverse and or avoid genjutsu. -Can reverse ninjutsu (Must be in Dragon Form only, or trained by the Head of the Clan to use it in Half Dragon State. Must roll a 6-sided die, if its even, then its either reversed or avoided, if its odd, then the jutsu will go without interference like normal) Stages; Gennin: Partial Transformation At the beginning stage, gennin are able to transform parts of their bodies into dragon form to help them, or make them stronger. Such as dragon legs to run faster, eyes to see better, grow claws to attack with, and wings to fly. Chunnin: Half Transformation At this stage, chunnin’s are able to transform into a half dragon form. Jounin: Full Transformation At the last stage, jounin’s are able to transform themselves into their full dragon form. Main element characteristics Based on your ninja’s main element, the characteristics you take on differ. Water: able to grow gills and swim in water quicker. Wind: able to fly faster than other dragons. Fire: able to breathe some fire. Lightning: able to send an electrical shock into a person when you bite them. Earth: have harder scales than other dragon. (Harder doesn’t mean unbreakable) Main Element Characteristics: Water: able to grow gills and swim in water quicker. Wind: able to fly faster than other dragons. Fire: able to breathe some fire. Lightning: able to send an electrical shock into a person when you bite them. Earth: have harder scales than other dragon. (Harder doesn’t mean unbreakable)